The Queens Lover
by GeekOnTheScene
Summary: With peace finally befalling the two cousins - Lancaster and York, what does this mean for Uthers Ward? Will she do as she is told and marry for the sake of his legitimacy to the throne or will she follow her heart and marry the man she loves? Edward IV/Morgana/Richard III


Prologue 

War…what is war? War is said when countries fight, where cousins fight...war is where your country falls apart…war goes on for years and that's what people believe.

But there wrong. War is at the heart…war is between your friends and family…war is at the heart…and it hurts.

Chapter 1

Finally it's over. Six years of lies filled with betrayal and un-loyalty through the eyes of spies, we are finally at piece. No more wars, no more quarrel just piece throughout England with an ex-king lost in Scotland with his 'controlling' foreigner of a wife and their bastard son. Piece with the house of York and my father as their king by right…right? More piece terms in the voice of power.

I fumbled with my new velvet dress, pressing out the creases as I waited patiently with my ladies-in-waiting in the hallway to the grand hall. Though I was loved by the people and my uncle, the ladies of the court still saw me as a commoner or 'the beggar ward' as I'm seen since Uther took me in, but I still held my head high for lady was my title by right despite my birth especially since the Rivers were also as common and noble as I.

Upon seeing the grand doors open I cursed low, my ladies following my lead, as the new princes of England depart. I kept my eyes low as I felt Prince George's eyes scowl deep with hatred, no wonder he was his mother's favourite, but I tensed when I heard the second pair of steps stop in front of me.

I knew it was Richard, but where his loyalties lay I did not know for I'd never met the young prince. Nervous, I took a deep breath and slowly rose up my pale eyes meeting his glistening brown ones…wait! Glistening? Did I just think that? And now I'm staring! Quick turn away or say something! But I couldn't I didn't know what to do, luckily he did.

"So you're the Lady Morgana our King praises so much about?" I couldn't answer, somehow my whole body became numb. Stopping my words to come out. I bit my tongue hard to get it going again.

"Y—yes" I stuttered "My Prince" Prince or Lord? I didn't know, I couldn't think my head was pounding, my bun getting painfully heavy and my eyes still fixed on his. Why was I like this? I never felt such emotion?

"Please Lord is just fine. I think prince is for the children my brother will have when he's finally married" I smiled and laugh, finally I'm me again.

"I could not agree more my lord, though with everything that's gone on. Knowing ones title seems to get harder" he nods in agreement.

"These times have been hard, but thankfully that has all changed" I give a small smile in agreement "Maybe even for the better" I felt my heart steady in relieve when the guard announced for me to enter the Grand Hall. With a final nod from Richard, my eyes finally casting down in acknowledgement as he turned and proceeded down the corridor. I sighed deeply, realizing that I had held my breath and postured myself before entering through the grand doors. Compressing what I could of the flush that filled my cheeks.

~8~

I hadn't felt like this since I was five. I thought as I stared deep into the flames projecting from the fireplace. Seeing her again after all these years still made me weak at the knees. How I got through our first official meeting I will never know. At least she knew me now. At least she had acknowledge me this time. And those blue eyes. So light, pure and filled with determination…she was beautiful. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my brother cleared his throat.

"Dreaming of your pretty ward? Why I am not surprised. You've loved her since you were five. Like the fool you are" I sensed the same irritation in his voice that he carries with him with anyone he hates. Or at least whomever mother hated like the Rivers. Always wanted the golden life. Though when it came to Morgana there was always something more…

"What are your intentions?" playing his usual game. He played it slow and took a sip of wine.

"Why? What are yours?"

"What do you think they are?" he smiled

"There more honorable than mine" with that he placed his goblet down and brisk fully walked away. I sighed knowing his reasons where all our mother's words. He may be my brother, but at times I wonder how we won this war.

**AN/**

**This is my first story and is based off a YouTube video I saw a while back; I've been a fan of this pairing for a long time and have finally decided to post my story so others can see what I've written.**

**Feel free to rate and review**

**Lucy.**


End file.
